


//Pretending//

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Careful now, this is not a lovey dovey story. This is Gin as a villain. And Gin always gets what he wants. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	//Pretending//

 

"Oh Orihime ~

     Here you are, dear one."

     A tantalizing, smirking voice rang through the small room, clearing the darkness till it reached the petite ears of Orihime Inoue. The whisper of cloth as it glided across the floor held her attention, waiting.

     "Orihime.Why do you dislike me so much, hmm?" His stark white teeth and raging need contrasted the darkness, and his slow, even footsteps.

     Shakily, she spoke, watching him desperately out of the corner of her eyes, following his every movement, every breath.

     "Because you're evil. You work for Aizen."

     With those words spoken, the silver haired fox before her chuckled, and reached out an arm, drawing her close. She anticapated this, tensing all the muscles in her body as he wrapped his body around hers, drawing her to the bed. Like he did every night, he laid her down gently, tricking her mind into easing her soul.

     But he only pretended to be gentle, loving, kind. All he was was evil, pure and unadulterated, in it's scariest form. Because with intelligence came power, and maybe if he had been stupid or weak, she would have been able to escape his whims. But as he undressed her, and whispered mocking, taunting words in her ears, she gave in to the harsh reality that was her existence now.

     As he beat her body, he beat her mind. As he beat her mind, he beat her soul, her heart. She closed her eyes, retreating into the memories of a better time, when things had been simple, and she did not have to struggle to just to keep her sanity intact.

     Just as the man with the red eyes was leaving, he turned to look at her, his signature smile creeping slowly onto his face in a way that even after seeing it a million times, still made her skin crawl.

     "Your such a beautiful doll, Orihime. I can't wait to break you."

     He closed the door behind him, the ray of light from the hall disappearing as a thought entered Orihime's mind.

     Don't you know, Soul Reaper?

_You already have._

 


End file.
